


I like it better after midnight

by sweetwildflower



Category: WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: After Midnight, Angst?, Drabble, M/M, WayV - Freeform, escrevi num surto de inspiração, inspirada na patroa do awaken the world, não sei se é angst?, poderia ser uma long who knows o dia de amanhã, yukten
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwildflower/pseuds/sweetwildflower
Summary: Chittaphon não lembrava de quando se apaixonou, mas prometeu que lembraria de cada segundo que passava com Yukhei.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 3





	I like it better after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! 
> 
> (Eu falando como se alguém me acompanhasse aqui KKKKKKJZSKJZKS eu até postaria na rede social ao lado, mas tenho preguiça de achar capa pra fanfic.)
> 
> Escrevi essa drabble num surtinho básico depois de ter um plot inspirado no mv de Turn Back Time. Queria muito desenvolver ele, mas como seria uma long (e eu não tenho mais saúde pra desenvolver long complicada, meu deus do céu não sou mais a mesma de antes) despejei um pouco do sentimento do plot aqui. Quando escrevo tudo em surto assim costumo colocar uns dramas e boiolagens, umas analogias meio romance água com açúcar, ENFIM daí saiu isso :') Um textinho dramático sobre o Chittaphon pensando no Yukhei que ele gosta <3
> 
> PS: Tem referência à patroa do full álbum, sim After Midnight tô falando de você!!!
> 
> (E uma leve (bem leve) menção à teoria do NCT no geral... não que eu saiba essa teoria inteira (e alguém sabe?), só sei o básico mesmo.)
> 
> Se alguma alma viva for ler isso, boa leitura!

Ele não lembrava de _quando_ se apaixonou. Os sentimentos sempre estiveram ali, latentes, vibrando numa frequência que trazia arrepio e calor. Também não era a melhor pessoa para lidar com as variáveis e sensações e maneiras como o coração poderia bater em diferentes ritmos. Não existiam borboletas sobrevoando um campo tão vasto. Para ele, amor não era sobre sentir euforia. Amor era sobre certezas; sobre oceano profundo que, na superfície, poderia parecer pacífico e bonito refletindo a luz da lua, mas nas profundezas… ninguém sabia o que poderia encontrar. Aquele amor não possuía código de rastreio, nem início nem fim. Simplesmente existia e era. 

E todos os dias, depois da meia-noite, ele ganhava vida. 

Milhares de ondas e tempestades aterrorizando o exterior enquanto seus abissais permaneciam misteriosos e imutáveis. 

Yukhei nunca entenderia como funcionava. Ele só enxergava o reflexo da própria luz, um espelho do céu e sua imensidão, sem saber que poderia encontrar muito mais caso se atrevesse a mergulhar. Chittaphon não se importava, desde que tivesse o toque alheio percorrendo seu corpo, apertando a pele, buscando refúgio, farol em meio ao breu; quando Yukhei ofegava, prestes a naufragar num orgasmo que arrebatava. 

Sabia onde encontrá-lo. Sabia que, se percorresse as ruelas certas, chegaria naquele lugar onde a noite era eterna. Yukhei estaria na mesma festa, envolto pela mesma música, pela mesma bebida e mesmas pessoas dançando ao redor, perdidas no irreal. 

Mas eles eram reais. 

Chittaphon e Yukhei eram reais.

Eles choravam e clamavam por ajuda confinados pelas mesmas paredes brancas, escoltados pelos mesmos guardas carrancudos e corpulentos, recebendo as mesmas drogas nas veias. Sem passado. Sem lembranças. Apenas aquela vida de monitores e estéril e sonhos. Realidades paralelas disputando lugar em suas mentes descontroladas. Azul, vermelho e verde padronizando rotinas. 

Yukhei sempre estaria naquele mesmo lugar. Perdidos em algum lugar entre os véus dos mundos, magnetizados a se encontrarem na imensidão da madrugada, todos os dias. Não, não através de fios e medicações e estímulos, mas através das próprias habilidades. Porque eles sempre se atraíram, desde o início. Sem máscaras, sem limites, quando o coração dava um solavanco diferente, e a paixão ascendia e contava segredos. Ali não eram um número. Ali eram oceano e lua. Eram profundidades e esconderijos. Ali Chittaphon queria decifrar todas as nuances e verdades e mentiras e cicatrizes que Yukhei carregava. 

Mas, inevitavelmente, a noite encontrava o dia. 

Não na noite eterna, mas no plano físico, quando, lá fora, em algum lugar que apenas imaginavam, a luz matinal pintava o céu em lilases e rosas. 

Então Yukhei ia embora, e Chittaphon guardava os sentimentos à sete chaves. Aguardando desesperadamente o pôr do sol, o ponteiro do relógio marcando meia-noite. Enquanto o dia movimentava os mundos, as noites movimentavam eles e todos aqueles que aprenderam a fugir. 

Chittaphon não lembrava de quando se apaixonou, mas prometeu que lembraria de cada segundo que passava com Yukhei.

**Author's Note:**

> qualquer coisa tô no twitter @/mevenustata


End file.
